


Indebted

by Saiyurimai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Murder, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Slow Burn, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/pseuds/Saiyurimai
Summary: Mira has a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Only this time it lands her smack in the middle of a war between rival gangs. Can she trust these skeleton monsters to help her navigate the shit show that she's managed to find herself in? Or will her big mouth get her into even more trouble with all the wrong people?





	Indebted

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings in this one as well folks, there is going to be some rape/non-con elements later on and I will be sure to label those chapters as such when they come up to it. There is also some violence and there will be some gore as well. Again I'll warn you when it's appropriate and I hope that you guys like this. Thank you so much!

“Hey! Mira! Food’s up!” Mira glanced up from what she was doing, taking a deep breath as she turned to the food window, traying it up expertly and steeling herself to go back out into the busy restaurant. She wove through the groups of people, the hum of conversation from all corners of the building helping to lull her into a familiar pattern.

 

Go to table, chat away, play off the occasional crude flirt with a polite smile, deliver food and drinks, repeat. It was easy, the tips were decent and the hours were nice. Mira was busy bussing a table, tucking the tip money into the front of her short black apron when she felt a hard slap to her ass, an all too familiar chuckle coming from behind her that made her frown in annoyance.

 

“Lookin’ good tonight Mira. Maybe after work you can stay and help me out a bit?” She breathed to calm her nerves. She needed this job, she had bills to pay. “Sir, I have to go home and get some sleep for my shift in the morning.” She turned to her boss who was leaning incredibly close much to her annoyance. Every night with this same routine.

 

He was always so handsy and she hated it. “Ah I’m sure your boss wouldn’t mind too much if you came in a little late.” He reached up to touch the side of her face and she took a step back, holding the tub of dirty dishes as a barrier between them which she played off as nicely as she could.

 

“Well the patients wouldn’t much care for it I imagine. Now, I’ll just clock out and be on my way. Have a good night sir.” She quickly walked to the back, some of the other girls snickering at her from behind her back as she organized the dishes nicely for the dish tanker. He thanked her for taking the extra time to make it easier on him as she told him good night and went to the computer to clock out, grabbing her purse and her coat.

 

Once she walked into the back alley, the heavy door slamming loudly behind her she took a deep breath. Soon, soon she’d be able to quit working for Mr. Grabby Hands. With a tug, the black ribbon that held her long auburn hair in a pony tail coming undone and letting the hair flow down in soft waves to the middle of her back.

 

She tucked away the money she’d earned into her purse, holding it close in this part of town at this time of night, heels clicking hollowly down the alley towards the brighter street lights by the road. She needed to get home and shower, a shudder ran through her as she thought back to the way her boss man handled her.

 

Maybe two showers. Mira’s hazel eyes swept the quiet streets as she headed towards her apartment. She was about half way home when she started to hear footsteps a little bit a head of her. It was probably nothing. Probably someone just trying to get home like she was. She picked up her pace and tried to ignore the shuffling.

 

She should’ve paid more attention as a heavy body was thrown at her, knocking the both of them to the ground. Mira hissed in pain as the concrete scraped at her exposed skin, hearing some of the thin fabric rip and her ankle twisting sharply. “Well look at what we have here eh boys?” The body was kicked off of her, landing with a soft thud that made her gut clench, the sound coupled with the gross way his neck was bent.

 

Someone bent down in front of her, tooth pick hanging out of his mouth as he moved to touch her, Mira automatically responding by slapping away his hand, only making him and the other humans with him who had surrounded her chuckle darkly at her. “Oh isn’t she a feisty one! Ya know I never much liked my girls to fight back.” Mira felt her breath catch in her throat as his eyes hardened and she realized that there was actual blood on his hands, fresh and still dripping to stain the concrete.

 

“Grab ‘er.” He barked and rough hands gripped her, pulling at her as she struggled violently to be free. “Let me go!” She bit out as a hand covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. Like hell she was going to let these assholes take her down without a fight.

 

“SONOFABITCH!” The guy holding her cursed loudly as she spit out a glob of blood and flesh from his hand, letting her go in his shock but she didn’t get far before another pair of arms were wrapped around her, the leader coming and grabbing her chin roughly, keeping it open and bringing tears to her eyes.

 

“That wasn’t very nice.” He snarled, Mira glared at him right in the eyes, if she was going to die he was going to see her eyes as he did it. Her breath was knocked out of her as he back handed her so hard her teeth clacked together harshly, stars running through her vision.

 

“Fuck you…” She breathed, her face feeling like a truck just slammed into it as she spit at him defiantly. His lip curled in rage as he moved to hit her again, a single gunshot ringing out in the alley. Her abuser’s eyes widened in shock as he looked over his shoulder, falling over and landing heavily on the ground.

 

Mira glanced from the body up to where the shot had come from, seeing a tall, slender monster standing in the shadows. He held the smoking gun, aiming it at one of the other guys who charged him, violet eye lights not even flinching as he pulled the trigger once, twice, three times, leaving the only one standing the one still holding her, the bastard was going to use her as a human shield.

 

“I’d suggest you let the human female go.” His smooth voice caught her off guard as he loaded another bullet into the chamber with a click. “No way, not a chance in hell. This bitch is my ticket outta here.” His grip tightened around her and she saw a brow bone lift from the monster holding the gun. Was he actually smirking? Her life was on the line and he was smirking.

 

Mira took him in as two more monsters flanked him, the three skeleton monsters looking like a trio of grim reapers, if she wasn’t already sure she was going to die she imagined that this is what it would’ve looked like. “I do hate repeating myself.” The tallest skeleton sighed, violet eye lights narrowing slightly as his long-gloved finger pulled the trigger, Mira screaming unintentionally as she heard the shot, her eyes screwing closed tightly. The man loosened his grip, her sprained ankle giving out from under her, sending her sprawling as she hit the ground. She heard a pair of boots scuffle up to her, sending her crawling to escape, gloved hands grabbing her.

 

“Shhh human! It’s alright! You’re alright! I’m not going to hurt you!” Mira choked out a sob and flinched away from the hands that touched the top of her head. “Hey kid, you alright?” A deeper voice asked, kneeling next to her. Mira shakily brushed her hair away from her face, feeling something sticky against her fingers and she had to hold back her dinner.

 

“She’s perfectly alright. Perhaps stunned but I think we should vacate the area before someone reports those shots.” Mira could barely hear the smooth voice over the thought of what could possibly be in her hair.

 

“We can’t just leave her here Gaster! She’s in shock! Look at the poor girl she’s shaking like a leaf!” A pair of gloves wrapped something warm around her shoulders, her fingers gripping the coat tightly as she trembled. “Yeah G, the kid can’t stay out here like this. Besides she’s seen all of us.” The other deep voice added, receiving an annoyed sigh from the shooter.

 

“Fine. Bring her then but you two are responsible for her.” Gaster, Mira assumed was his name mumbled something under his breath as a pair of arms lifted her up. “It’s going to be alright human. Just trust us a little bit okay? We’ll keep you safe.” The gloved arms held her close to his chest, lifting her easily and that was the last thing she remembered before everything caught up to her and she passed out.

 

When she awoke she was laying on a plush couch, a blanket draped over her. Disoriented Mira sat up suddenly, the vertigo hitting her all too quickly, making her sway dangerously until a pair of hands kept her from hitting a coffee table. “Whoa there kiddo. Take it easy.” The deeper voice she recognized vaguely helped her lean back on the couch.

 

“Wh-where am I? Who the hell are you people?” She glared, feeling that panic starting to rise as she looked around the living room of what seemed to be a nice-looking house. There were some photos of the monsters she’d seen in the alley, some of them hanging on the warm colored walls.

 

“Sans? Is the human awake?” Mira jolted up at the sound of the other voice, the one that kept trying to tell her she was alright. With a yelp of pain, she quickly lost her balance, yet again being held up by the slightly shorter skeleton, even though he still stood taller than her. “Yeah you could say that.” Sans chuckled as she tried to push him away.

 

“Listen kid ya gotta let us help ya out. You been out for quite a bit-“ Mira cut him off, slapping him hard across his cheekbones which she had to admit seemed to hurt her more than it actually hurt him but she was not about to show that to these guys. “Let me go! I just want to go home!” She spat, hoping it sounded more intimidating than she felt.

 

“Sorry kid but can’t let that happen just yet. You’re covered in blood and we can’t have the cops comin’ knocking on our front door.” Sans eyed her, unfazed, in fact slightly amused by her it seemed, it only made her warier. She looked down at her clothes and nearly gagged.

 

“Oh god…” Her vision swam again and Sans picked her up bridal style as she tried to catch her breath. “You can take a bath, we got some clothes you can wear then we can talk about your next move.” That caught her attention and she squirmed out of his grasp, landing with a huff on the couch and sitting back up glaring at the two skeletons.

 

“Like hell I’m going to take off my clothes and take a bath in a house full of strangers not to mention fucking murderers!” She crossed her arms defiantly, jumping slightly when there was a slam of a door. “I thought I said for you two to keep her under control! How am I supposed to get some damn sleep with her screeching!”

 

Mira turned to see the tallest of the three skeletons, standing there in a pair of black sweats that hung off his hips, his deep violet ecto body showing off various muscles as his arms crossed over his chest, violet eye lights sparking angrily towards her.

 

“Sorry bro. She’s just a little spooked is all. Go back to bed.” Sans explained but she was no where near done making their night as awful as hers was. “A little spooked? A little fucking spooked!” Her voice rose angrily, making Gaster’s brows furrow, a snarl twitching at his mouth.

 

“I just wanted to go home. I just wanted to go and take a shower and go to bed and instead I get a dead body thrown at me and then then-“ Gaster was practically fuming as he stormed over, towering over her but she was not done. “Then you almost shot me!” She pointed an accusing finger at him as he glowered over her. “Maybe I should’ve! At least then I could actually get some damn sleep!” He barked, Mira glared up at him defiantly.

 

Sparks flared between them as the second tallest, the one wearing a bright red scarf around his neck. “Human, we’re sorry about what happened. But maybe you’ll feel better after a nice warm bath?” He raised his hands defensively as she turned her dangerous glare on him. “Not gonna happen!” She yelped as Gaster grabbed her, slinging her over his shoulder and taking her down a hall.

 

“Let me go! You fucking psychopath!” She slammed her fist against his back and he only tightened his grip on her as he flipped on a light switch and leaned over the tub to turn on the water. “Brother! You have to be gentler with humans! I’m really sorry human. I’m Papyrus by the way.” Gaster set her down on the edge of the counter unceremoniously as he started to reach for her clothes and she kicked at him.

 

“You little-“ Gaster growled, Papyrus intervening. “I think she can take her own clothes off brother. Go back to bed, Sans and I’ll take care of her.” Gaster seemed about to say something, violet glaring down at hazel before he huffed, mumbling something under his breath. “For your information, I don’t miss. Ever.” He shot Mira a look before leaving, brushing past Papyrus gruffly, muttering about going back to bed under his breath before he was out of sight.

 

“I brought you something to wear, they might be a little big on you since they’re Sans’s but he’s the closest one to your height. There’s fresh towels for you and there’s a lock on the door just in case. Take your time and when you’re ready we’ll be out in the living room.” Papyrus smiled politely and Mira eyed him curiously as he closed the door behind him, leaving her to her own devices on the counter of the bathroom.

 

This…this was not how she expected her night to go. She took one glance around the room and saw that there weren’t any windows for her to make her escape, besides her ankle was still sprained and they would probably catch up to her no matter how hard she tried to grit it through the pain.

 

Sighing, Mira turned to the mirror, doing a double take at her reflection. Dried blood stained her shirt, a huge hand shaped bruise was forming on her face and there were…bits…in her…Mira looked away before she threw up, easing herself off the counter and quickly getting undressed, not even looking at her clothes as she sank into the hot water. She scrubbed so hard, the water turning pale pink, forcing her to drain it and add cleaner water until it ran clear. Silently she felt tears run down her face as she stared at her hands.

 

What were they going to do with her now? They were killers, probably a rival gang to the ones that had originally tried to kill her. And why, why hadn’t she just taken the bus home like she normally did? This was just the worst day. She thought to herself as she sank into the water, letting it soothe her aching ankle which as she looked more carefully at it she knew it was a pretty bad sprain. Which meant that she would probably have to resign herself to desk duty at the ward in the morning.

 

If she even got to go to work, that is. Mira stayed until the water was cold before crawling out and drying off. The towel was nice and fluffy, soft against her skin as she turned to get dressed.

 

There was a white button up shirt and a pair of shorts, both of which were just a bit too big for her slenderer frame but at the very least they were clean and free of bodily fluids and brain matter, that last part made her stomach churn. She shook her head as she walked back out into the main part of the house, peeking her head around the corner to see if she could manage to make it out of there without being seen.

 

“Don’t even think about running.” Came Gaster’s voice from a doorway, making her jump. His violet eye lights flicked over her, something flickering in them for a moment before they hardened. “You know, when someone saves your life it’s common courtesy to tell them thank you.” The two stared at one another in the darkened hallway, Mira leaning up against the wall to support her ankle, Gaster glaring at her from the doorway, arms crossed over his bare chest.

 

“Well when someone does save my life I’ll be sure to tell them thank you.” She replied proudly, starting to turn away from him only to be pinned up against the wall, Gaster’s face hovering above hers. “If I had wanted you dead you wouldn’t be standing here in my house, using my shower, wearing my brother’s clothes, and back talking me. Just two very small inches and you’d have been left in that alley with the rest of those degenerates. A little appreciation can go a very long way.”

 

Mira gulped, shrinking into the wall under his gaze. “The way I see it, you’re in my debt. You owe me your life. So how about you start repaying that debt by showing a bit of manners hm?” He narrowed his gaze at her, Mira feeling like at any second she could be swallowed up by the darkness in his sockets as she gulped nervously. “T-thank you.” She managed to say finally and he tilted his head to the side, a smirk on his face.

 

“There. See? Now that wasn’t so hard was it? Now. I’m tired. I’m going to bed and you are going to be a good girl and stay here until I can think of what to do with you.” Mira frowned, gaining some of her courage back. “I have a job I have to go to. Unlike some people I work hard for my money to pay my bills. So no, I’m not going to stay here with you and your brothers. I’m going to go home, take some pain meds and go to work in the morning. Because if I don’t then my boss will show up here and kill you three herself.” Gaster didn’t seem fazed for even a second.

 

He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, smirking down at her in a way that only made him seem even more of a pompous ass. “Let her try. Now if you don’t mind.” He turned on his heel and went into a room, slamming the door behind him.

 

She let out the breath she hadn’t realized that she was holding and made her way back into the living room. She saw that only Papyrus was still up, Sans having long since gone to bed. “I made you a place to sleep. I figure you must be pretty tired after the kind of day you’ve had.” The monster had made up the couch for her to sleep.

 

“You guys really aren’t letting me go are you?” She asked as she took a seat on the comfortable couch, yawning and making herself comfortable. “I’m afraid not. It’s just a precaution.” She covered up in the blankets, the couch surprisingly comfortable as she started to feel her eyes drooping, trying to stay awake. What time was it anyways? “Good night human. Sweet dreams.” She heard Papyrus yawn as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
